


The Words and Scars which have yet to Heal

by Crypterion_Moon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Child Neglect, Depression, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypterion_Moon/pseuds/Crypterion_Moon
Summary: An idle mind and a stitched up heart begins to wander, and sometimes Tim just wonders if he could fly for the last time and never stop. It's a dangerous though to entertain and there's only one person who can pull him back from himself





	The Words and Scars which have yet to Heal

Tim can’t help it, even his restless hands won’t stop that little voice in his head reminding him of how much of a failure he is, all the things lost all the people loved and gone, that he’s been left behind. His whole purpose was in fact an illusion. The stand-in Robin waiting for the real one, the better one to appear. He didn’t realize his vision was swimming until the reports in front of him were beginning to blur. Tim dropped his pen which he’d been working with. Even Wayne Enterprises could do better than him, be better without him.

Who said that, was it Bruce? He couldn’t remember.

He slides his hands around himself, under his seat. Poor useless little rich boy, not good enough for Batman, not skilled enough like Grayson, not passionate like Jason, certainly not gifted like Damian.

“Please stop,” Tim whimpers beneath his breath. It’s like cold arms wrapping around him like a cruel embrace, hands twisted around his neck so he can’t scream and cry and drive the demons away.

Remember Mom and Dad? They forgot all about you in that big house, the way they’d look at you and smile like they knew you but in fact, they didn’t, never did. Because they couldn’t remember you, your birthday, what you liked, your favorite food. You’re too forgettable.

A replacement, a sub-quality that no one will ever want.

“Drake?” Tim lifted his head in surprise to see Damian looming overhead. His expression seems neutral but his green emerald eyes give away a bit of the concern.

“I know that look Timothy, it’s another one of your moments.” It’s not a question, it’s not him asking if Tim is having a nightmare, it’s a statement.

Tim dipped his head in shame, “I’m sorry, m-my mind wandered again.”

Damian sighs, taking his hands which had been shaking without his knowledge and pulls Tim towards the couch, dragging him down into a cuddle, “Don’t apologize, Timothy, it’s a wonder you haven’t been worse off after all the pain and neglect you’ve been through.”

“I’m not mad about that anymore,” Tim said, blushing as he sank into the embrace and relished the warmth emanating from Damian’s sun-kissed skin.

“I am, still. I should’ve known better since I claimed to be so knowledgeable, but a child is still a child and I was no better than a spoilt one.”

Tim craned his neck to give Damian a light peck on the corner of his lips, earning him that charming smile and they snuggled closer together.

“You called me Drake, you haven’t called me that in so long.”

“You respond the most to that name, especially in your moments, another thing I’ll have to fix.”

“Drake means a male duck doesn’t it?”

Damian nodded, his finger playing with the edge of Tim’s sleeve, brushing every so often against his hand, “And it’s a fictional title for a dragon type creature.”

“Am I duck or a dragon?”

“Both.”

“What, no way,” Tim said incredulously, “I’ve got to be more duck than dragon.”

“Are you aware you turn everyone in the board meetings into scared rabbits and that Gotham criminals run when they hear Red Robin.”

Tim giggles to his shock, “Really?”

“There are two people in there, the dragon that eats unsavory types for breakfast and the duckling I’m cuddling right now.”

Damian starts tickling Tim gently until he’s laughing outright, squirming but not escaping from his grip. When they quieten down, Damian pulled a face full of distaste. Tim looked at him, worried, he brought up his hand and gently turned that frown toward him. When their eyes met, it turned to sadness and disappointment.

“I won’t refer to you by ‘Drake’, I don’t want a reminder of all the insults I hurled at you with that name.”

Tim framed his face with both hands, “It’s okay, things have changed now.”

“For the better?”

“And we’ll continue to get better.”

The voice that was buried in his mind and relayed all his fears seemed so small now, with the reminder of Damian’s arms around him and their unexpected turn. He felt warm and loved at last, a place where his mind didn’t wander.


End file.
